


Caught

by Ideologyofone



Category: Supernatural
Genre: M/M, One Shot, PWP, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-02
Updated: 2014-01-02
Packaged: 2018-01-07 03:12:33
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 724
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1114807
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ideologyofone/pseuds/Ideologyofone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam goes to the library for reaserch while Dean and Cas enjoy their time alone and well...get caught</p>
            </blockquote>





	Caught

**Author's Note:**

> We DEFINITELY don't talk about this fic. 2014 was a weird time okay we all had a superwholock phase it's done is over there's nothing we can do we're moving on we are MOVING FORWARD

The second the door shut dean heard the flutter of Cas's wings. He turned around to his angel who instantly pulled Dean in close and kissed his lips. Dean wrapped his fingers through Cas's hair as he ran his tongue along Cas's lips seeking entrance. Once Cas opened his mouth Dean's tongue felt its way around. Cas shrugged off his trench coat and then suit jacket before beginning to unbutton Dean's pants. Dean fiddled with Castiel's tie and after he ripped it off and threw it he unbuttoned Cas's shirt and pulled it off his shoulders. Cas's hands skimmed the bottom of Dean's black shirt before putting his hands underneath it and feeling his chest. The hunter pulled off his shirt and tossed it aside. He pushed Cas down on the motel mattress and straddled his hips. Cas pulled off Dean's pants while Dean removed his shoes leaving him in just his underwear. Cas ungracefully pulled off the rest of his clothes so that he was completely naked. Dean got off of Cas and gently pulled down his underwear in front of Cas. He resumed their previous position. Cas reached in between them and grabbed a hold of Dean's hard on and began pumping him up and down. Dean's breathing hitched and he let out a soft moan. In return Dean began working on Cas. He pressed him down into the mattress and they worked their way up to the top. Dean grabbed Cas's hands and pinned them up against his head. he pressed his waist into Cas's craving for friction. Dean could take Cas right then and there and they'd be happy, but he didn't. Dean loved the build up, he loved the touching and the kissing and especially the feeling. He began a trail of kisses starting at the top of Cas's chest and leading down to his hard on. Dean twisted his mouth along Cas's member the salty taste of precum washed over he tongue. Cas let out a groan and he gripped at the sheets. Dean bobbed his head up and down for a while then he followed his trail of kisses back up to Cas's mouth kissing him passionately. Dean reached into the drawer and pulled out a small bottle of clear liquid. He squeezed some out on his fingers and pressed them into Cas. Cas groaned loudly and kissed Dean lightly. Dean removed his fingers and squeezed more of the liquid into his palm. He started stroking himself coating himself completely. He lined himself up with Cas's entrance and pushed himself in. Cas gasped at the cold sensation, he pulled Dean down and kissed him hard. Dean thrusted into Cas at a reasonably fast past. He shifted his position and hit Cas's small bundle of nerves and Cas cried out in pleasure. Dean moaned and groaned as he pounded into Cas harder than he ever did before. All either of them could do was stutter out each others name in between gasps. Harder and faster neither of them could handle it much longer. Consumed by the immense pleasure neither of them heard the rev of Dean's impala. Dean continued riding Cas through his orgasm. And the second Cas came spewing hot white come over the two, Sam opened the motel door. His eyes widened in shock and he gasped  
"OH my god!  
Dean and Cas both looked up in horror as Sam closed the door and left the room. Dean scrambled to put on some clothes and went outside to talk to Sam. He caught up with him just as he was about to leave  
"Hey! Sam wait!" Sam looked away from Dean and down at the ground  
"I- uh...I'm sorry man I..." Sam trailed off, he had no idea what to say to his brother.  
"Right...." Dean shuffled at his feet awkwardly.  
"Say something man" Dean said after a while of silence  
"What do you want me to say Dean? Good job? It looked like Cas was really enjoying it?"  
"Something else you dick."  
"Look i really have nothing to say...just give me some warning next time, okay?"  
"Yeah sure..." dean walked back into the motel to find Cas and all his clothes gone. 'Damn it' dean thought. but to be completly fair this probably won't be the last time Sam walks in on them.


End file.
